


Fazbear's Fright: The Beginning

by Silver_ShadowYT



Series: Fazbear's Fright [1]
Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:35:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25509106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silver_ShadowYT/pseuds/Silver_ShadowYT
Summary: This series is only to be posted on Wattpad under the name of @Nagito_Chiaki_Hajime and AO3 under the name of @ShadowFuntimeFoxyYT. If you see it anywhere else, please report it to me, as I spend a lot of time writing these and it would be really disheartening to see them on another website where I didn't post them and know they were stolen.I mean-No idea. this is the New AU, all you need to know.
Series: Fazbear's Fright [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1847977
Kudos: 1





	1. Prologue

Heh yeah I'm writing this in first person like everything else recently  
\----

Mr. Afton? I thought in confusion, standing up, ignoring my mother telling me to come back, and followed him and four children (Yes, I said four, Susie dies on another occasion.) down the hall to where I remembered the safe room being.

"Aria!" I heard Micheal yell, and I glared back at him, speeding up slightly.

You killed your brother and my friend, you sick bastard. I thought. Who are you to talk to me, again?

I was no expert on the layout of the brand new Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria, not even close. The now shut down Fredbear's Family Diner? Micheal, Chris, Elizabeth, and I had explored every inch of that building. But I'd wandered around in here with Micheal and Mr. Afton a few times, so I knew it well enough.

Chris and Elizabeth. I thought sadly at the memory of my deceased friends. I'd met Micheal originally one day at school when we were put in a pair to work on a project together. We'd gone to his house to work on it, and I met Chris and Elizabeth. I'd become friends with them rather fast, and the four of us were rarely without each other. I was still friends with Charlotte Emily, and we'd all often be together. My eyes stung with tears, and I squeezed them shut, forcing them back.

I realized I was standing outside the safe room. No going back now. I slowly opened the door.

"Mr. A-Afton, what have you done?!" I screamed in horror at the sight before me. Four blood-covered bodies of innocent children sprawled around the room, and Mr. Afton, posing as Spring Bonnie, in the middle. "D-don't you remember Chris and Elizabeth?! Would they have wanted this?!" He turned around, his grey eyes lighting up with a spark of surprise, and he stepped towards me. "Please..."

In a split second, my vision turned red and I doubled over, coughing up blood. I felt blood on my hands.

"Aria Grey..." He said softly, forcing me to look at him, "You've made a terrible mistake." He straightened up. "I suppose I owe it to you, letting you join these children, as the thing you admired. After all, you spent time with my children." I crawled away from him to a wall, watching in horror as he picked up a little red-haired boy and put him to the side next to a Foxy head. "Now we just have to wait for closing time." He murmured, putting the other children in position by different heads.

But the last was different.

A little girl with long, straight black hair.

He stopped in front of her and sighed.

"Great," He muttered, "You're going to have to be Fredbear." He picked her up and pulled out an old yellow bear. He put the body in it and put the head on.

"I'm sorry, Elizabeth, Charlie, Chris..." I said quietly, and closed my eyes for the last time.

\------

UwU this is almost unrecognizable from the original trainwreck that was the prologue!

ThIs BeTtEr Be GoOd


	2. ~1~

"Hey, have you seen Sparky?" I asked a gold bunny, my blond hair falling in my face.

Wait, what? My hair isn't-

"If you come with me, I'll show you where he is, okay?" I nodded against my will.

What the hell is happening!?

...

I jolted awake to my mom yelling my name.

"Thank god..." I muttered. "It was just a dream."

"Lillith Kara Emily!" I cringed at the use of my full name, "Come down here this instant!"

"Fine! Coming! God!" I yelled back. Mom was... difficult to live with. Some stupid grudge or something when she was younger with my aunt, Charlotte, and I coincidentally look like her. I got out of bed, quickly got dressed, and ran downstairs.

I stopped at the bottom.

Oh, crap. I just remembered where we were going.

"Took you long enough," Mom said, looking annoyed. "We've got about thirty minutes before we have to go. Eat quickly."

"Why are we going again?" I asked, grabbing food.

"For the last time, Lilly," Mom said, looking progressively more frustrated, "We're going because your grandfather is helping with it, and in honor of the Missing Children, Charlotte, and Aria Grey!"

"Yeah, but d'ya think they'd want their deaths made into some sort of attraction?" I pointed out. "It's like making everything a joke. I don't think it was, that's for sure."

"Lilly, I don't like it either," My father, Sammy, said. "But Dad asked us to come, said he had something to show us."

"He said he had something to show you," I reminded him, "But okay, I guess." Dad nodded, seeming relieved I wasn't arguing anymore.

I quickly finished breakfast and we went to the new place, Fazbear's Fright. I saw Henry standing out front talking to someone.

"Dad!" My father called when he stepped out. Henry's gaze snapped towards us and he smiled slightly. He waved us over and nodded to the man he was talking to, who nodded and walked away to a truck, closing it and driving away.

What was in there? I silently wondered. I was distracted from my thoughts by Henry coming over.

"Lilly, Sammy, Heidi!" He greeted warmly, but his tone was strained. I wondered why. "How have you been doing?"

"Fine, Dad," My father replied stiffly. "We've been doing even better since we don't have the influence of killer animatronics hovering over us." I wished I could punch him in that moment. Henry sighed.

"Sammy, you know-" He started, but my dad cut him off.

"But I don't believe you," He replied. "The fact you worked with a murderer merits that much."

I slowly stepped towards the building, knowing an argument was about to erupt. This is why they don't talk to each other.

"P-please st-stop!" I froze as I heard a small voice. I looked towards the building and saw a small girl with black hair stepping back from a yellow rabbit with a knife. My voice caught in my throat. Spring Bonnie. She let out an earsplitting scream as the knife was jabbed in her chest.

I stumbled back and looked at my dad and Henry, wondering how they didn't hear it. They were still arguing. I stepped back towards the building and ran in. Once I was inside, I looked around, getting a slight headache from whatever sounds were playing on the speaker.

I thought I heard something from further in, so, against my better judgement, I went to investigate. I looked around, taking note of the different heads of animatronics on walls and on the floor. Some of them didn't look even close to real, if I'm honest.

I stopped barely stifling a scream.

A blue and pink fox with gold around it's eyes and on it's hands turned turned around to face me, looking slightly annoyed. It's eyes widened.

"Mr. A-Afton, what have you done?!" A girl with black hair and green eyes screamed as Spring Bonnie stepped towards her. "D-don't you remember Chris and Elizabeth?! Would they have wanted this?! Please..." In less than a second, the girl was coughing blood as a knife was plunged in her. She slowly crumpled to the ground.

I stared at the fox.

"W-who are you?"

\-------  
I had writer's block while making this, so, uh-


	3. ~2~

I stared at the girl in front of me in slight confusion for a moment.

Charlie? No. Can't be. She's been dead for years. I rolled my eyes in annoyance. I tried to say something before remembering my voicebox was broken. Great. I grabbed the girl's arm firmly and dragged her to the room I'd started in. I shot a glare at the rotting Spring Bonnie suit slumped over in the corner.

"Who are you?" She repeated. I'd tell you if I could, but I can't. I walked over to one of the shelves and dug through a pile of voiceboxes for a moment before finding the right one. I stared at it for a moment, cringing at the thought of Baby, Fredbear, and all the others. The terrible fates set upon them by Mr. Afton.

"Uh- hey, you want me to fix your voice?" I turned back to the girl. "I'm guessing you wouldn't have dragged me back here for no reason, and not actually say anything." I nodded slightly, suspicious of her intents. I didn't know her. What was she planning?

I stepped away from her slightly, keeping my back at the wall.

"I'm not trying to hurt you," She told me. "I only want to help you, okay?" Fine.

\---

I carefully turned the animatronic off, remembering it's name. Spring Foxy. Right. I wondered why it had seemed so wary of me. I remembered the girl with green eyes standing in front of Spring Bonnie. Spring Foxy had green eyes. I didn't remember that in the old pictures of it.

"No, that can't be right," I muttered. "How could that even happen? That makes no sense..." I quickly shifted some wires to get to the broken voicebox and took it out. Yikes. This thing looks terrible. It was shattered, like the animatronic had been carelessly tossed around. I put it on the shelf, and realized there was a rotting, bloodstained Spring Bonnie pretty close to my foot.

"Nope, nope, nope!" I yelped, quickly dragging Spring Foxy away from it. It didn't matter to me it was off; it was still terrifying. I stared at it for a moment longer, taking in it's decrepit appearance. Yeah, someone died in that thing.

I finished fixing Spring Foxy's voicebox and turned it back on. It's gaze was still slightly suspicious.

"Okay, can you tell me who you are now?" I asked it. It let out an audible sigh.

"Fine," It agreed. She was a girl, I could tell that much. "Spring Foxy. All I'm telling you. Not sure how you'd react if you knew the truth."

"Come on, just tell me," I begged. "I swear I won't go running around screaming in terror." She rolled her eyes.

"Fine," she agreed. "Ever heard of someone called Aria Grey?" My stomach dropped.

"Can I say something?" I asked, not waiting for a response. "This break so many rules of science, robotics included. How does a soul end up taking hold of metal and plastic? What is it about those things, no, about Freddy's animatronics in specific that makes the spirits of who I now know are dead children, not missing, haunt them? Why wouldn't you all just go on? Or are you trapped here somehow by the animatronics, in a sense of unless the animatronics are destroyed, you're all stuck? What's the deal with Spring Bonnie over there? I saw you glare at it when we first came in here, so does that mean that someone is stuck as Spring Bonnie as well? Actually, better question, is the person who is Spring Bonnie the reason you're like that?" Spring Foxy didn't respond for a second, clearly trying to take in the questions I'd asked in about a minute.

"I'm surprised you caught on that quickly," She said finally. "I was afraid I'd have to explain everything, which is-" She stopped speaking, and I froze. There was something behind me.

"Spring Foxy," I asked quietly, "What's behind me?" I got ready to kick what ever it was.

"Don't. Move," Spring Foxy muttered. "That thing's killed at least six kids. Haven't you, Mr. Afton?" She spoke louder for the final part. I spotted what looked to be a taser in the corner.

"S-so go-od of y-ou to r-remember, A-ria Grey," the thing from behind me replied scathingly. I flinched as I felt it's hand grab me. "An-d make-e a mo-ve, your fr-friend is d-ead." I made sure I didn't turn around, remembering the creature I'd seen earlier.

"Let. Her. Go," Spring Foxy hissed furiously.

"You w-ant me to-o d-o something, yet-t yo-u still c-call m-me Mr. A-Afton, do you n-ot? No mat-ter wh-at you think-k, you're st-ill sc-ared of me-e!"

"Lilly, be ready to run, understood?" I nodded to Spring Foxy's words. "I may still be scared of you, Mr. Afton, but not enough to run away!" She jumped at him, and I felt him get knocked off me. I ran at the taser, grabbing it and pointing it at Mr. Afton.

He slowly stood up and glared at me.

"Think about your next move," I warned, my finger on the trigger. "I'm not afraid to use this." I sputtering laugh rose from his throat.

"Y-yet," He hissed, "Yo-u haven't con-sidered i-if you're fast en-ough to-o u-se it-t!" I the blink of an eyes, he was coming at me, but I was quicker. I stepped out of the way and pulled the trigger, I heard a sharp buzzing sound, and Mr. Afton was on the floor a moment later twitching.

"Yeah, I think I'm fast enough," I said. "You, on the other hand? Not so much." Spring Foxy glanced at me.

"I think it's time you leave," She told me. "Trust me, you don't want to be here when he can move again. I'll deal with whatever he does." I nodded.

"I'll be back!" I replied, closing the door behind me.

Now, let's hope they're done arguing out there...


	4. ~3~

I silently watched Mr. Afton from the wall on the other side of the room.

How did you turn into this...? I wondered. You weren't always hurting others for fun. At one point, you were like family. Now... I can't connect you to the cheerful person you were once. Despite what I want to think, I believe you're still good, somehow. Even if it's just slightly. I stared at him coldly as he slowly lifted his head and glared at me.

"What have you even turned into...?" I asked him, slightly disgusted, and shook my head. "I don't understand how you're William Afton, the caring father of Chris, Elizabeth, and Micheal I once knew." I stood up and walked over to him, looking him in the eyes. "Why did you kill them? What did they do? Why did they deserve to be killed?"

"I d-don't t-think that-t concerns y-ou," He replied.

"Whatever, you're just some insane demonic rabbit at this point. I have better things to do than deal with you, but I know the moment I look away you're going to kill someone. So I'm going to stand at this door and not move." He stood up and walked to the opposite wall of me, muttering curses. "Why do I deal with this?" I hissed to myself.

"B-ecause y-ou have to-o," He replied snarkily from his place. "A-after al-l, it would b-be su-ch a d-isaster if-f someone d-ied. Died l-ike my f-family d-id. D-died like so-o many o-of th-e others-s." His gaze showed a flicker of pain for a moment.

"Despite what you may think," I said finally, "I still think you're good on some level, under all these layers of hate and anger. I just wish you could realize it yourself, you could remember the good that was before everyone started dying."

\---

"Jesse, thought I already explained three times?" I asked my friend in mock indignation. She rolled her eyes while a boy behind her named Jake rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, but I wanna hear it again! That rabbit with the guy inside crushed by the what, spring locks, sounds so creepy and cool!"

"Yeah, right," Jake objected. "It sounds both disgusting and terrifying. Did you not hear the part where Lilly mentioned that thing is a murderer?!"

"That makes it even cooler!" I held back a laugh. Jesse had always been like this.

"Yeah, if it's not trying to kill you!" I added.

"I really want to see it, I think it would be amazing!" I thought about Spring Foxy. When she told me I should leave, her tone made it sound like I shouldn't come back. But I know Jesse won't let me rest until she gets to see Mr. Afton... great. I realized Jake was tapping me on the shoulder.

"Oh, uh, yeah?" I asked, interrupted from my thoughts. "What did you say?"

"I just asked to know a little more about 'Spring Foxy'." He replied. "I'm not completely sure she has good intentions." I rolled my eyes.

"What ever. You can trust Spring Foxy."

"Then let me meet her!" I sighed.

"Fine."

"Yay!" Jesse exclaimed happily.

...

"Well, here we are." I said. "This stupid place." Jesse ran past me.

"Come on, guys!!" She called back, opening the door.

"Guess we have to..." I muttered, trailing after her. Jake ran after us.

"Yikes, it's dusty in here!" Jake exclaimed.

"I know, right?" I agreed, and led them towards the back room where Spring Foxy had taken me. I also happened to hear her yelling at Mr. Afton. "Ready, guys?" They nodded. I opened the door. "Meet Spring Foxy and Mr. Afton." Spring Foxy shook her head.

"You," She said, pointing at me, "Are an idiot. Get out of here." Mr. Afton smiled coldly, standing up.

"T-this'll b-e fun. A l-little g-ame of c-at a-and mo-use."


	5. ~4~

"Guys, run!" I yelled. I shoved them away, closing the door behind me. I stood next to Spring Foxy, across from Mr. Afton.

"Lilly, get out," She hissed. "I'll deal with this psychopath." I shook my head.

"No way." Spring Foxy rolled her eyes.

"All right, then." Mr. Afton's eyes flicked between us. I had the awful feeling he was deciding who to attack first. "Sorry about this."

"Wh-?!" Spring Foxy shoved me out of the room.

"Run." She was pushed over by Mr. Afton.

I need to get the others out of here! I ran towards where they'd gone.

\---

I struggled out from underneath Mr. Afton, unable to see out of one eye. I backed towards the wall.

"I-I'll fi-ght until I b-reak," I hissed, my voice glitching.

"W-Well, tha-at won't b-e ver-y lo-ong now, w-will it-t?" He asked.

\---

Ha yes first part from Springtrap's point of view

I looked at Spring Foxy. She wouldn't be bothering me for a while. I walked out of the room. Now, where were they?

"...get out of here!" Got you now. I walked towards the voices and saw the three kids from before. Which shall I kill first?

"Why?" A girl with red hair complained, jumping around. You. If you want to stay here, you will. Forever.

"Because we're all going to die if we don't!" The girl with brown hair snapped. They stepped closer to the door. "Come on!" The boy with them followed her, but the girl lingered for a moment.

Now.

She screamed as I grabbed her.

"W-ant to-o stay-y here?" I hissed. "Th-then st-ay. Forever." I heard the girl with brown hair scream as I killed the red-haired one. She grabbed the boy and dragged him out.

Well, that was fun.  
\--------

I'm so sorry this was short. I have writer's block right now and I just needed to get that death written. Also, this story wasn't originally meant to be as short as it is, but uh- ._.


	6. ~5~

A/N: Don't expect a fun title like this again, I just came up with this while listening to the Shadow Bonnie Music Box. Amazing what listening to some FNAF music can do, right?

I heard soft music playing from somewhere far off. It reminded me of something far in the past, something I couldn't quite remember.

Was this reality, or just a dream?

Shadows crossed the walls. One looked like Bonnie, another Freddy. I stood up, and ran my hand over the writing on the wall.

Don't Go in There.

You've Become One...

Monster Party, Freaky Creatures

Lost to the Dark...

Broken Hearts

Eyes of Yellow.

Scales and Feathers, Tails and Tethers.

TuRn ThE lIgHtS oFf.

Broken hearts. Lost to the dark. I stepped back. I was here because I was broken. Just like Susie, Jeremy, Cassidy, Gabriel, Charlie, Fritz, Elizabeth, and Chris.

"Aria?" I spun around and saw a black rabbit with white eyes and teeth looking at me. At the same time, it looked like it was shifting between a woman with black hair and grey eyes.

"Who-who are you?"

"That's not important, is it? Don't worry about what this place is; if he killed you, you'll see this place at least once. You'll be gone soon. They all are."

"What do you mean?" I asked, confused.

"Don't worry about it," She said softly. "Just know that everything will be all right in the end."

\---

I woke up to my phone ringing. It was 3:45 (OwO book reference whoops) in the morning. I groaned in annoyance.

"Who the hell is it? Whoever it is, this better be important, it's three in the morning."

"Uh...whoops."

"First, who are you?" The person didn't answer for a moment.

"Michael. Michael Afton." He replied finally. I put my phone down. He was the one who'd caused the Bite of '83, right? Why should I trust him?

"What do you want? I know you're the one who killed the Bite victim, and I don't know if I should trust you." I heard him sigh.

"You don't have to," He replied. "I just need to know if you've been to the new place, Fazbear's Fright."

"Yes, I've been to that place," I hissed. "My friend was killed because of your father!"

"Sorry for your loss, but can you meet me down there?"

"You realize that means sneaking out, right?" I didn't wait for an answer. "Hell, I'm coming." I hung up and quickly got dressed. I silently opened my window and slipped out.

A little while later, I was at Fazbear's Fright and saw a man with black hair and pale blue eyes standing out front, looking around. When he spotted me, he waved. I didn't wave back, still suspicious of his intent.

"What did you want that was so urgent I had to get up at three in the morning?" I asked him coldly. "Planning to kill me, like you killed your own brother?"

"Listen, I didn't kill Chris on purpose! I should've listened to..." He trailed off, clearly thinking of someone. "Anyway, how about we find a way to get rid of my father, once and for all?"

"How exactly do you plan on completing that task? If it involves getting others hurt, I'm not helping."

"Come on," He said, opening the door. "There's no nightguard tonight. We should be fine." I noticed he avoided my question. Suddenly, I stopped.

"Wait a second. If your whole family is dead, aren't you dead?"

"Uh..." He looked nervous. "I'm not going to answer that."

"Great!" I said. "How in hell am I talking to someone who is dead?!" Michael shrugged.

"No idea. I definitely died, though. Because a stupid pile of wires containing my sister decided to scoop my organs out!"

"Ew." He laughed.

"Yeah, it's gross. Anyway, let's keep going."

I realized how much creepier this place looked at night, when it was almost completely dark. Every shadow seemed to be watching us, waiting to jump out and attack when we weren't looking. Michael looked back.

"Hey, are you okay, uhm..." I realized I'd never told him my name.

"Lilly. I'm fine. I've just never been in this place at night."

"I have." He grinned. "'Cause I'm the guard."

"Wow. That's just great, isn't it?"

"Well, I've worked the nightshift at two Freddy's before, both using a false name."

"Why a false name?" I asked him.

"Do you really think they'd let an Afton work at one of the locations? Nah."

"Good point, I guess." I realized we were by the room where I'd last seen Spring Foxy. "Give me a second." I ran in. "Oh, no."

"What's-" I heard Michael start to say, and then saw Spring Foxy. "Oh, god. What happened to this animatronic?" He went over to it and tilted the head slightly. "This is bad. I don't think I've seen an animatronic this damaged since-" He stopped himself. What are you not telling me?

"I need to help her." His eyes narrowed.

"'Her'?" He repeated. "Last I checked, that was an animatronic, not a person." I glared at him.

"And last I checked, you were hiding quite a bit from me!" I replied furiously. "Go on ahead and do whatever the hell you want to do. I'm going to fix Spring Foxy!"

"N-not i-if I c-can h-elp it you w-on't." Mr. Afton was standing behind Michael.

"So, Father, look where your deeds have brought you." Michael said calmly, slipping something out of his pocket. "Trapped forever in a suit of your own making." I realized what he was holding.

It was a lighter.

"Now, this'll be your story's end."

A few minutes later, everything was burning. I felt Michael grab my arm and drag me towards the door.

"Let me go!" I screamed at him. I realized his appearance seemed to be flickering between what he'd looked like a few moments ago to a rotting corpse with white eyes and chunks of flesh missing.

"No!" he replied. "No one is getting hurt!" When we were out of the building, he let me go, his appearance still flickering.

"Why do you look like a rotting corpse one second, and normal the next?!" I exclaimed.

"Something my dad made a long time ago, when he was still alive. I'll have to fix it later." He pulled a jacket from a bag I hadn't noticed before and put it on, pulling the hood over his head. "Always come prepared," He said. "Anyway, I've got to go. Suppose we'll meet again some day." I nodded, looking back at the burning building behind me as Michael walked off.

"I'll come back for you, Spring Foxy."


	7. A/N

Hi!

It's Shadow!

I just wanted to say thanks for reading the New AU, I'm really happy with how it turned out in the end!

Now, I will continue the second book to tie up all loose ends and finish the story sometime in the near future, I just have writer's block right now and can barely write anything for the life of me, which is why this took four days to write.

Now, to answer some questions that might be had! If you have any I don't address, put them in the comments, and I'll answer them!  
\---

Will Michael Afton be a large part of the New AU, unlike the Old AU, where he got only a few mentions?

Yes! He is very important to the New AU and is probably one of the most important characters plotwise. He'll have a lot of interactions with Lilly and the Salvaged Gang.  
\---

What was Michael referring to when Lilly asked him about why he was rotting?

Okay, BOOK SPOILERS AHEAD, Michael uses one of the illusion disks that the Twisted Animatronics use so he doesn't appear to be rotting. After all, I don't think someone would want to look like they're a rotting corpse in public, now would they?  
\---

Will Lilly find Spring Foxy in Fazbear's Fright's burnt-out shell?

No, sadly not. Of course, it would've saved us a lot of future conflicts, but oh well! Afton escapes and takes her with him, but Lilly will see Spring Foxy again...!  
\---

What about Spring Foxy's family?

They are still alive at the current moment. I'm unsure if that'll lead anywhere, though. I haven't really decided on the details about her family, but we'll deal with that when it comes.  
\---

That's all I can think of, for now, so thanks for wasting your time with me!

-Shadow


End file.
